Rintoo Makes a Splash
Rintoo Makes a Splash! is the 8th episode of Ni Hao, Kai-Lan: Season 2 This episode first aired on October 13, 2009 as the beginning of the Go, Go, Go! Week. Kai-Lan and her friends are going to the water park today, but it doesn't go great when Rintoo's rough horseplay causes problemos for Tolee and Hoho. Kai-Lan has to find a way to get Rintoo to play in a gentle way. Plot Today, Kai-Lan and her friends (Rintoo, Tolee, Hoho, Lulu, and Gu Nai Nai) are invited to celebrate and go for a swim at a super special, magical water park! Everyone is having a blast until Rintoo starts splashing, cannonballing, and playing rough on Tolee and Hoho, causing problemos for the trip and taking the bull by the horns. Getting tired of his horseplay, Tolee and Hoho get upset and decide to stop playing with him, which is causing problemos for their trip. It's up to Kai-Lan to help Rintoo and decide to show him how to play in a gentle way, or nobody will have fun in the sun today. Kai-Lan and her friends even go under the sea. Quotes * Rintoo: "Kai-Lan, this water park looks super awesome! I can't wait to swim, surf, splash, and play with all my friends!" * Gu Nai Nai: "Okey-doke! The fun's about to begin!" * Kai-Lan: "Wow! I can't believe we're going underwater together! heart beats fast" * Kai-Lan: "We're all super ready to see the fireworks! Trivia * This episode marks the Go, Go, Go! Week start. * This episode originally was a 1992 movie released by Twentieth Century Fox. It was also co-produced by Paramount Pictures. * Also, if you possibly would really actually notice, Kai-Lan's bathing suit was normal, but her friends' swimwear was a whole lot and much different from the season 1 episode, "Beach Day", this time. For this episode, in addition to their swimsuits, Kai-Lan and her friends even wear water wings on their arms and goggles over their eyes, as well as swim rings around their waists and swimming flippers on their feet, as they were swimming, playing, and having lots of fun in the pools. * As such, Kai-Lan and her friends made a tiny bit of a supersonic splash when they were in the caterpillar boat, on the USA TV episode. * Steve Burns appears in the 1992 movie with The Muppets and The Wiggles. Also, The Super Readers make cameo appearances with Gilligan, Skipper, Professor, Mary Ann, and Mr. Howell from Gilligan's Island, who also appear in the near end of the movie. * The 1992 movie of this episode was internationally released by Paramount Pictures. In North America 20th Century Fox owns the rights. The 20th Century Fox logo was shown on the USA version of the 1992 movie, and not the Paramount logo. The UK version has the Paramount Pictures logo shown, and not the 20th Century Fox logo. * The 1992 movie was edited out when being used as a television episode on Nickelodeon. * Throughout this whole entire episode, as well as the 1992 movie, here's what the characters' swimming gear looks like: Kai-Lan's goggles and swimming flippers are pink with dinosaurs on them, Tolee's goggles and flippers are yellow with pandas on them, Rintoo's goggles and flippers are blue with dragons and race cars on them, Hoho's goggles and flippers are green with bananas on them, and Lulu's goggles and flippers are purple with music notes on them. * In the 1992 movie of this episode, Kai-Lan is wearing the same bathing suit from the 1988 movie of "Lulu Day". She also has the same swim ring around her waist from the same movie. * Also in the 1992 movie, Steve, The Muppets and The Wiggles go under the sea with Kai-Lan and her friends, like they did in the TV episode. * The 1992 movie of this episode marks the first appearances of Rachel The Mermaid and Timothy the Dolphin. * During the very end of the TV episode's UK version and the 1992 movie, even before the closing end credits have started to appear, Kai-Lan and her friends counted to 3 in chinese, performed a supersonic jump together like a team, which made them go way totally high up in the night sky than possible, and made an extremely supersonic, ginormous, bombastic somersault splash, which happens to be a lot and so much larger from the one which they did in the caterpillar boat, which causes water to splash all over the whole entire screen! * In the 1992 movie, after Kai-Lan and her friends went high up, "The End" can be shown in firework form. After it dissolves away, Kai-Lan and her friends did the same thing from the UK TV episode. When water splashes the whole entire screen, Steve appears as he cleans the water off with a towel. He then winks at us, and then the closing end credits started while the song "Woody's Roundup" from Disney & Pixar's Toy Story 2 plays over the credits throughout. * Kai-Lan's aunt Gu Nai Nai has also appeared in 2 theatrical feature film flicks: "Kai-Lan's Great Trip to China: The Movie" and "Journey to Monkey King Castle: A Ni Hao Kai-Lan Movie". * This episode is the very first time we see Kai-Lan's heart inside her body. You can also hear her heart beating very fast. Thump-Thump. Thump-Thump. Thump-Thump. Thump-Thump. Thump-Thump. Thump-Thump. The reason why Kai-Lan's heart is beating very fast, is because she and her friends are so excited to go underwater together. That reason also happens in the 1992 movie. See Also *Playtimes at Tolee's *Sports Day *Ni Hao, Halloween Category:Episodes Category:Season 2